


make it rain

by intothewoodz



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, i actually have no clue how to tag this, i'm sorry i really do not know how to tag, they are weather spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: After a full month of nonstop rain, the villagers are panicked and presenting Wooseok with every offering they can possibly find, but unfortunately, their efforts prove futile because Wooseok doesn't have much control over his powers at the moment.Jinhyuk tries to offer a solution.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Flower Born From Fire Fic Fest





	make it rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #93: wooseok has always controlled the rainfall in the village, making it rain when the farmers need them for the crops, taking the clouds away when the atmosphere is too gloomy, but following a recent heartbreak, he has never once stopped the rain, bringing catastrophe to the place. it’s only when a jinhyuk arrives, steering the clouds away, and wooseok wants to know just who dared to mess with him
> 
> this was a bit experimental for me in many ways, but i really hope you all like it!!!

Wooseok isn’t really conscious of the fact that it’s been raining for a month straight. Sure, he’s the cause of it, but it’s not like it’s an active choice. Weather spirits work in mysterious ways.

When his emotions are under control, all he has to do is concentrate a little bit and he can summon the rain or send the clouds away at the snap of a finger. That’s how it’s been for who knows how long. He watches over the small village, sending the rain in when the crops are in need of water and later expels them to let the sun shine through once more.

Though the villagers don’t truly know what he is, what form he takes on or if he even really exists, they built him a shrine regardless. Every so often, a few will bring offerings from their harvests.

In reality, it’s rather pointless because it’s not like any of the earthly possessions do him any good, but Wooseok still appreciates the gesture. At the very least, the flowers they sometimes leave for him are pretty to look at.

Throughout the past few weeks, the villagers have become rather frantic, understandably so. With the nonstop rain, the farmers are worried sick about if they’ll even be able to salvage their crops and the offerings to his shrine have only increased in frequency and amount, everyone bringing anything and everything they can to try to appease him.

The thing is, Wooseok isn’t doing this out of spite. He likes the village quite a bit, having grown attached to it over the years. He’s watched the children who used to play in the fields slowly grow up into the adults they are today, working the fields day in and day out. Wooseok would never choose to do them any harm.

But for once, Wooseok can’t stop the rain.

If he’s being honest, Wooseok doesn’t have much power to control the weather recently. When he’s focused, it only takes a second, but focus is something that he can’t seem to grasp at the moment.

A month ago, Wooseok had his heart broken. He’s learned the hard way that even mythical beings can’t escape the pain of heartbreaks. Wooseok has always been the type to like to stay in one place, having formed an attachment to the nearby village and choosing to settle down there, but not all spirits are the same.

There was a wandering spirit who had come into his area, proclaiming his desire to explore the world. In a life where he doesn’t often come into contact with many others, Wooseok was instantly enamored. As they gradually got to know each other more, Wooseok’s feelings only grew stronger and he thought it had been mutual. Wooseok hoped that maybe he would be enough to convince the other to stay.

Wooseok wasn’t enough. The other spirit left.

Long story short, that’s why Wooseok is stuck nursing a broken heart and the weather is just a reflection of how he feels. Apparently the perks of being a weather spirit include the fact that everyone else is forced to suffer through the gloom in his mind right along with him.

Even now, the rain has slightly lightened up, but the sky is shrouded in darkness, clouds hiding every last bit of sunlight.

Wooseok lies on the the ground, basking in the shadows that surrounds him, feeling a sense of satisfaction from how nature mirrors the current state of his heart. He closes his eyes and lays there, not noticing how much time is passing.

That is, until he’s rudely awoken by a sliver of sunlight that shines directly onto him, his face scrunching in discomfort. He opens his eyes to blinding brightness and scowls at the sun, as if it would be able to register his annoyance.

He scans the area in search of whoever was responsible for steering the clouds away. It doesn’t take much searching, the spirit in question making no effort to hide and instead walking right towards where Wooseok is still seated on the ground.

The mysterious stranger leisurely approaches him, a warm smile on his face. It makes Wooseok’s blood boil. He just can’t comprehend how someone would have the audacity to come into _his_ territory and mess with _his_ clouds.

“Did you do this?” Wooseok growls at him.

“Woah, woah, woah,” the other says, raising his hands in surrender. “No need to get so feisty.”

“Actually, I don’t think that’s for you to decide, considering you were the one who invaded my home and messed with me.”

“Invaded is a bit of a strong word, don’t you think?” the other chuckles, clearly amused by Wooseok’s hostility.

Wooseok is not nearly as amused. “No, I think it’s a perfectly accurate description of what is happening.”

“I’m Jinhyuk.” He reaches out an arm to offer a handshake.

Wooseok ignores it. “I didn’t ask.”

“You know, most people would respond ‘It’s nice to meet you’ and then introduce themselves.”

“Well, I’m clearly not most people then. I’m not even a person, I’m a spirit. And so are you.”

“I guess you’re right about that. But even spirits have names, so would you mind telling me yours?”

“If I do, will you leave me alone?”

“No promises.”

Wooseok scoffs. Still, he figures Jinhyuk won’t stop bothering him until he tells him and decides it’s probably easier in the long run if he just gives in. “My name’s Wooseok. Happy now?”

“I don’t have a reason not to be,” Jinhyuk answers cheerfully. “That doesn’t seem to be the case for you though. What’s gotten you so down?”

“Why should that be anyone else’s business?”

“Maybe because the rain is putting the village down there in a pretty difficult situation and a lot of the farmers are struggling.”

“What? It’s not like you’re their guardian spirit or anything. You’ve never stepped foot in this region before.”

“Well, no, I was just passing through, but they seemed so distressed. I just wanted to help.”

“Next time you should mind your own business instead of messing with other people’s territories.”

Wooseok knows he’s being a bit over the top. Jinhyuk was clearly just a kind soul who encountered the distressed villagers and wanted to lend his power to help. Still, the last time another spirit wandered into his territory, Wooseok got hurt and that’s why they’re in this mess in the first place. He can’t help but be guarded, even to a fault.

Jinhyuk’s response is delayed for a moment and Wooseok looks up at him in question. He looks up just in time to see Jinhyuk’s expression soften from one of playfulness into compassion. “You’re right. I’m a stranger here and it wasn’t my place to interfere. I’m sorry, Wooseok.”

For some reason, his name on the other’s lips makes his breath catch in his throat and he doesn’t recognize the feeling that’s currently overtaking him. He knows Jinhyuk’s apology is sincere, but it causes a weird, twisting feeling in Wooseok’s gut regardless.

“It’s fine I guess,” he says, trying to play it cool. “As long as you know for next time.”

“I’m sorry for upsetting you, Wooseok. I hope you feel better,” Jinhyuk tells him, the genuine kindness in his eyes burning into Wooseok’s skin.

Before he can respond, Jinhyuk is gone, vanished without a single trace.

Wooseok lies back down on the grass, sighing as he lets his eyes fall closed again. The sun on his face is hot, so much that his skin tingles. The warmth that it brings is something that he hasn’t felt in weeks.

He hates to admit it, but it’s nice.

* * *

A few weeks later, the village is faced with a new problem. They rejoiced when the sun finally revealed itself after being plagued with weeks of nonstop rain, but now they’re bringing more offerings to the shrine to ask for the rain back.

It turns out that, without any clouds in the sky, the sunlight bearing down on them is too harsh. The crops are now starting to dry out and their efforts to water them manually by carrying water from the rivers just isn’t enough.

This time though, Wooseok has actively been trying to help. He’s doing his best to summon the rainclouds back, but they don’t seem to be listening to his call.

Wooseok doesn’t know exactly why this is happening, but he has a guess.

Jinhyuk.

Ever since the other spirit had come, he’s been unable to get rid of the strange feeling of restlessness that he brought with him. As much as he tries to calm himself, he keeps being reminded of the prickly irritation that arisen from his encounter with Jinhyuk.

Unsure of what to do, he wanders back to the area where he had first met the other spirit, hoping that he’ll somehow find him again. After all, the one who caused this problem should be the one to fix it.

A quick scan of the area doesn’t reveal much, but he figures he might as well call for him, just in case. “Jinhyuk! If you’re here, come out and show yourself!”

Wooseok is just about to give up when a familiar presence walks over from between the trees.

“You called?” Jinhyuk greets, smile as bright as ever.

“What did you do?”

Jinhyuk stares blankly at him. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“The rain.”

“Um, Wooseok, it’s not raining. It’s actually very sunny,” he says, confusion growing. “Are you okay?”

Wooseok groans in frustration. “No! That’s the problem! I can’t make it rain!”

“Oh.” He pauses. “Is that why you called for me?”

“Yeah, why else?” Wooseok replies with a roll of his eyes.

“Ouch, okay. That’s not hurtful at all,” Jinhyuk says with a wince. “But I’m sorry. I don’t think I can help.”

“What?”

“I can’t do anything.”

“You were the one who caused all of this when you made the sun come out! What do you mean you can’t do anything?” Wooseok yells, probably with too much intensity. When Jinhyuk flinches in response, he feels a bit apologetic.

“My powers are only linked to the sun. I can make the sunlight strong enough to shine through clouds, but that’s about it. I don’t control the rain the way you do.”

Wooseok stares at him in shock. “If it’s not you doing it, then why aren’t my powers working?”

“I don’t know!” He raises his hands in surrender, sensing Wooseok’s anger and not wanting to get caught in it’s path. “I can try my best to help you figure it out though. If you want, that is.”

Wooseok hesitates, cautiously glancing at him as he considers his options. He’s been trying to summon the rain by himself for a while now and hasn’t had any luck. At the very least, Jinhyuk could offer a second perspective that might give him some insight. He would appreciate the help.

On the other hand, the last time Wooseok allowed anyone into his space, it left him in tatters. That’s why this whole mess even started. Still, there’s something about the way that Jinhyuk smiles reassuringly at him that feels comforting, as much as it annoys him to admit it. He feels compelled to trust him despite the logic that tells him not to.

“I do. Please help me,” Wooseok finally replies, feeling his walls crumbling. His irritation fades away, replaced instead with resignation. “I don’t like seeing the villagers so panicked, but I don’t know what to do anymore.”

The smile Jinhyuk sends him is warm and Wooseok just barely musters up enough willpower to send him a small smile back.

“How do your powers usually work?”

“I don’t know. I usually just think about rain and it comes.”

“But are there any conditions to it? Like for example, my powers are dependent on how I’m feeling, so I usually have to be in a good mood to be able to use them.”

As if having powers linked to the sun didn’t make it clear enough, this only makes it more obvious why Jinhyuk has always been so bright and smiley.

“I’ve never really thought about it I guess,” Wooseok says. “I can usually just do it as long as I focus.”

“Well, is there something distracting you that’s preventing you from focusing?”

Wooseok thinks about how each time he’d try to focus, Jinhyuk somehow ended popping into his thoughts. “Nope, I can’t think of anything.”

“There’s really nothing at all?”

Wooseok just shakes his head, hoping the heat he feels on his face isn’t noticeable.

“Hmm, do you know what was happening when it wouldn’t stop raining then?”

“I was in a bad mood.”

“For a whole month?”

“Yeah,” Wooseok huffs.

Jinhyuk seems to sense that Wooseok won’t elaborate any further and relents. “Okay, well, are you still in a bad mood? Do you think this is caused by the same thing?”

The question makes Wooseok pause for a moment. Now that he stops to think about it, he realizes he hasn’t actually given the spirit who left him much thought for the past few weeks. Instead, his thoughts were filled with constant reminders of another spirit, the one who so rudely invaded his territory and messed with him.

Of course, that same spirit now stands in front of him again, offering his help. Wooseok passes off whatever strange thing he’s feeling as simple gratitude. After all, he hadn’t been the friendliest towards Jinhyuk the first time they met and so he finds it quite admirable that the other is still willing to offer his assistance. Wooseok can recognize that Jinhyuk is genuine and kind-hearted, but that doesn’t mean he thinks anymore more of it. It’s a simple observation.

“Wooseok?” Jinhyuk says, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Sorry, I was thinking. I don’t think it’s the same thing. I’m over it. The thing that was bothering me.” Wooseok doesn’t mention the new person that’s been on his mind though, that person being Jinhyuk himself.

“That’s good, but I guess it doesn’t give us many clues,” Jinhyuk hums in consideration. “Do you think it would help if I gave you a massage?”

“What?”

“You know, to like help you relax.”

“Um.”

“Let’s try it!” Jinhyuk says enthusiastically, immediately repositioning himself and bringing his hands up to Wooseok’s shoulders.

Surprised by the sudden contact, Wooseok tenses instinctually. Especially considering he spends most of his time alone, physical touch is not something he’s very accustomed to and something tells him that the fact that it’s coming from Jinhyuk somehow intensifies the feeling even more.

“Wooseok, you’re so stiff,” he comments as his fingers dig into his back. “Does it hurt? Am I doing this wrong?”

“No, it’s fine.” Wooseok wills his body to relax, but it doesn’t seem to be listening to him, just the way that his heart won’t listen to his orders to stop beating so fast.

“Well, I’m clearly not doing it right because you’re as stiff as a rock.”

“Sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? I should be sorry. I’m obviously not good at this.” Jinhyuk sighs and lets his arms drop to his sides, dejected. “I guess we’ll have to think of another way.”

Seeing Jinhyuk’s crestfallen face, Wooseok feels guilty for being the cause of it. It was bad enough when he was dealing with it alone, but despite his appreciation for Jinhyuk’s kindness, having him here also doubles the disappointment when he fails yet again.

With a sigh, Wooseok falls backward onto the grass, closing his eyes against the burning sun.

“You okay there?” Jinhyuk asks. Even with his eyes closed, the rustling of grass alerts Wooseok of the Jinhyuk laying down next to him.

“As okay as any useless weather spirit who can’t even use their one power can be.”

“Wooseok, you’re not useless.”

He hums noncommittally, acknowledging the response, but definitely not agreeing with it. Suddenly, he hears a bit more rustling and when he opens his eyes to check the source, he finds Jinhyuk turned towards him, eyes staring into his.

“Seriously, it’s just a slump. Everyone gets like that sometimes.”

“It’s been weeks.”

“It’ll get better.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I just feel it. I believe in you, Wooseok.”

“You barely know me.”

“And? That doesn’t change anything.”

“I don’t know where this blind faith is coming from.”

“It doesn’t matter where it comes from. Just know that I’m telling the truth.” Jinhyuk reaches to grasp Wooseok’s hand in his and squeezes reassuringly. When Wooseok turns towards him, surprised at the gesture, he’s met with a warm smile.

He smiles back, more genuinely than he has in a while. “Thank you.”

Wooseok closes his eyes once more and tries to focus again. Jinhyuk still has a firm grasp on his hand and, despite his slightly increased heart rate, it’s rather calming. He feels grounded.

For the first time in weeks, Wooseok feels peaceful, hopeful even. He thinks of the small village that he’s grown to love so much. He thinks of the beautiful flowers they bring him. He thinks of the clouds that shield them all from the burning sun and the rain that nourishes them.

Before he knows it, he feels a single droplet fall onto his face.

He shoots up into a sitting position at lightning speed, so fast that it alarms Jinhyuk next to him as he hurries to follow suit.

“Jinhyuk! I did it!”

“I didn’t doubt that you would,” Jinhyuk says.

“It was thanks to you!”

“I don’t know what you mean. I really didn’t do anything.”

“No,” Wooseok says. “You did everything. I couldn’t have done it alone. Thank you.”

After weeks of frustration at his constant failures, each raindrop that he feels on his skin only adds to his joy. In his excitement, Wooseok jumps towards Jinhyuk, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“Then, maybe it was us,” Jinhyuk says.

 _Us._ The word is almost foreign to him, having resigned himself to being always being alone. Still, Wooseok thinks he likes the sound of it.

“Does that mean you’ll stick around?” Wooseok asks, trying not to let the fear show through his voice. The last time he made this request, he wasn’t met with a particularly great outcome, which is the reason this whole mess started in the first place.

Jinhyuk sends him a warm smile, much like the one he wore when they first met. Wooseok feels his fears slowly melt away.

“If you’re okay with my staying, then I’d love to,” Jinhyuk answers.

“I guess I could learn to tolerate having you around.” Wooseok turns away, trying to hide the happiness and relief that threatens to overtake his features.

“Someone needs to be here to make sure you don’t keep terrorizing the poor villagers.”

“Hey! You know that wasn’t on purpose!”

“I was kidding,” Jinhyuk laughs and from that sound alone, Wooseok is no longer able to keep up his grumpy act.

“I’d like it a lot if you stayed,” Wooseok reluctantly admits, voice soft with embarrassment as he stares down at his feet.

“Good, because I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Jinhyuk takes a step closer and gently cups Wooseok’s face, lifting his gaze up from the ground. “We can do more tests on how your powers work.”

He hopes that Jinhyuk can’t feel the heat on his cheeks the same way he can because, to Wooseok, it feels like they’re burning under the other’s touch. “W-what tests did you have in mind?”

“I have a few ideas,” he says with a bright smile and a strange glint in his eyes.

“Then, what are you waiting for?”

“Do I have permission to conduct the first experiment?”

Wooseok nods in response.

“I wanna see what happens if I do this,” Jinhyuk says before immediately leaning in and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

At first, Wooseok thinks the heat he suddenly feels all over his body is his own doing, a natural response to Jinhyuk’s electrifying touch, but when he pulls away and opens his eyes, he finds the real source. He has to squint his eyes from the glaring sun, shining blindingly bright through the small pockets between the clouds.

“Looks like it wasn’t my powers that got affected this time,” he comments, amused as he watches Jinhyuk blush this time. Oh, how the tables turn.

Jinhyuk clears his throat, as if it’ll expel all of his embarrassment. “I meant to do that,” he bluffs.

“Yes, it makes perfect sense that after all this effort you put into helping me get it to rain, you would purposely call the sun back out,” Wooseok teases. “Are you sure it isn’t you who’s terrorizing the villagers?”

“I guess that’s why we need to keep each other in check.”

“For the sake of the villagers,” Wooseok adds. His motivation for wanting Jinhyuk to stay is entirely to ensure the wellbeing of the village and not at all driven by his personal feelings or the fact that he likes the warm feeling that Jinhyuk always leaves him with.

“I think we might need a bit more practice so our powers don’t get as easily affected.”

“More practice, huh?”

“You know, to ensure the villagers’ safety.”

“If we have to,” Wooseok plays along, taking a step closer and pulling Jinhyuk in for another kiss.

Weather spirits work in mysterious ways and there’s still a lot about his powers that Wooseok doesn’t know, but at least the thought of solving those mysteries is a lot less daunting now that he has Jinhyuk by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!!!
> 
> something about this prompt was calling to me even though it's pretty different from what i normally write, but thank you to my prompter and i hope i met your expectations!!
> 
> come be my friend on twt @wooloodz :3


End file.
